The Trouble with Monks
by Dark Whispers
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time… MirokuKagomeInuyasha COMPLETED!
1. Who the Hell Do You Think You Are!

Title: The Trouble with Monks Author: Dark Whispers Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard. Rating: PG13 (mostly for language) Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time. Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This seemed like a cool idea so I thought I'd try it out! Tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1: Who the Hell Do You Think You are You?!  
  
"Villagers, heed my words! I beg you to leave this area at once!"  
  
Kagome watched the monk speed off with Inuyasha close at his heels. 'Now where is he going?'  
  
Holding Shippou close, she ran after them. Inuyasha was snarling like a mad dog (no pun intended) and getting ready to pounce when the monk suddenly stopped. He turned around and smiled sinisterly.  
  
'What the-'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were cut short when the monk lifted the prayer beads of his right hand and held it out in front of him.  
  
"KAZAANA!"  
  
An intense wind was unleashed. Kagome could feel herself being tugged toward the monk from her hiding spot behind a tree. Inuyasha had stuck the Tessaiga in the ground in order to keep himself from blowing away, but he was still slowly being dragged towards to void.  
  
"I beg of you to stop this now!" the monk shouted over the wind. "Once you get sucked into the air void, you will never come out alive!"  
  
"I'll never get sucked in if I cut your freakin hand off first!"  
  
Inuyasha let himself be pulled toward the monk's hand, Tessaiga ready to swing.  
  
'Oh God!' Kagome thought. 'Think fast, think fast, think fast, think-- I know! The monk warned the villagers to get away before he released that wind! He doesn't want humans to get hurt!'  
  
With her decision made, she set Shippou on the ground and jumped out from behind the tree, letting herself be pulled up into the air and towards the monk.  
  
'Please let this work!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'SHIT!' Inuyasha thought! 'What the fuck is she doing?!'  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He reached up to grab her and felt nothing but air. He watched everything as if it were in slow motion. Kagome flying above his head, Kagome nearing the monk's right hand, Kagome CRASHING INTO the monk, Kagome landing on top of the monk about ten feet away in a position that he REALLY did not like to see her in (at least not with the monk).  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled to himself, 'WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. SHE. THINKING?!'  
  
Actually, that's a very good question. He figured it would be best if he found out the answer.  
  
He stalked over to Kagome who had just started seeing straight again and growled, "WHAT. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU. THINKING?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome frowned at loud noise and the fact that there were two Inuyasha's and four Shippous in front of her. "Inuyasha, calm down! I wouldn't have done that if I had any doubts! The monk didn't want any humans hurt! I knew he would close the wind tunnel if I was in danger. Maybe we should give him a chance! He can't be all that ba--"  
  
SOMETHING was touching her rear end; something warm and something suspiciously hand-shaped.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Kagome shrieked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well this certainly was no fun. Miroku twitched as he lay on the ground with the girl on top of her. And to believe he thought this was going to be a good day. It all started last night. . .  
  
Miroku had been bathing in a local hot spring. 'Oh this was a very good day.'  
  
Indeed it had been a rather productive day. His stolen goods had earned him a lot of money, he found another shard of the Shikon Jewel, and he managed to get his own private hot spring.  
  
'The only way this could get any better was if--'  
  
"This hot spring is great!"  
  
Miroku jumped, startled. He peeked over the boulder he had been leaning on.  
  
'Oh great merciful Buddha, pinch me I must be dreaming!'  
  
There was a girl, a naked girl, a BEAUTIFUL naked girl just a few feet away. AND she had a shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
She seemed to be saying something, but Miroku wasn't exactly listening. He was too busy contemplating his good fortune.  
  
'I could always just grab her and run, but being the polite gentlemen I am, I think I'll just stay here. I'll let her relax. I'll just watch her and make sure nothing bad happens to--'  
  
She still up suddenly and let out a shriek.  
  
Miroku snapped back to earth and glared his servant Tanuki (the raccoon youkai that hangs out with Miroku) who had startled Kagome.  
  
At the sound of the girl's shriek, a man came bursting through some nearby bushes.  
  
Miroku gasped. 'That's no man! He's a hanyou!' He prepared to use his Kazaana to protect the girl, but when she caught sight of him she froze for a minute before bashing him on the head repeatedly and yelling 'sit' multiple times.  
  
Miroku sighed as the girl left he hot spring with the hanyou and a kitsune following behind.  
  
'I never knew taking a bath could be so. . . stressful.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku quickly picked up the trail of the three travelers with the Shikon Shards and came up with a plan to get them. He gazed down at them from a higher cliff. The demon and the girl seemed to be arguing. The girl was wheeling an odd contraption with her and the kitsune was sitting in a basket that was attached.  
  
It was decided that Tanuki would slide down the cliff in a more threatening looking form (face it folks, raccoons are not that scary) while he made of with the shards (and the girl).  
  
The plan was going perfectly a first. The demon's fell off the cliff, he grabbed the girl, and began pedaling away on that contraption of hers. She wiggled while sitting on his lap.  
  
"Let me go you big jerk!"  
  
Miroku gazed down at her. He liked this girl. He especially liked this girl's clothing. If he leaned forward just a little bit he could see right down--  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku was brought back to earth from his perverted daydreams when the girl cried out for the hanyou. He couldn't understand it. 'How can she be traveling with a half-demon? Isn't she afraid of him?'  
  
What Miroku saw then wasn't fear of the hanyou, but fear FOR the hanyou, fear of him getting hurt. He felt an unwanted pain in his heart that seemed an awful lot like jealousy. . .  
  
"Let me go!" she shouted again.  
  
Miroku attempted to placate her, "Calm down miss! You have nothing to fear from me, I am a man of Buddha. I have come to steal your group's jewel shards, though I must say you are an added bonus."  
  
Kagome saw red. "WHAT AM I A CONSOLATION PRIZE?!"  
  
She squirmed again and shouted, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku sighed. If she kept slowing him down, he wasn't going to be able to get away. He released her and she immediately ran towards the demon, Inuyasha. Miroku sighed wearily and decided to wait in the next village until Tanuki caught up with him. His lap felt empty without the presence of the girl. . . and so did his heart.  
  
He didn't know why a girl he didn't even know made him feel this way. He didn't even know her name and we already head over heels for her?! Miroku smiled grimly. He had never been tied down by any girl and he wasn't going to start now!  
  
Poor Miroku had no idea that he'd be pinned to the ground by this girl in about twenty minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was livid. First Kagome tries to commit suicide and now this freakin monk had the nerve to touch her! There was no way in HELL he was going to let this slide.  
  
Kagome shrieked and scrambled away from the monk, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Without thinking, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her protectively and held the Tessaiga in front of him threateningly.  
  
"Okay I was wrong," Kagome squeaked. "Kill him!"  
  
Shippou watched in bemusement from the sidelines.  
  
The monk sat up calmly, now fully conscious. "Allow me to explain myself. My name is Miroku. I am a monk on a quest to collect the sacred jewel shards in order to seek revenge against the one who cursed me with this hole in my right-hand. It was caused by a shape-shifting demon named Naraku. It is said that he was last seen in the form of a hanyou and that he killed a priestess in order to obtain the jewel."  
  
Inuyasha looked up startled and lifted Miroku off the ground. "What do you mean, he killed a priestess?!" Miroku pried Inuyasha's fingers of his robes. "I meant exactly what I said."  
  
However, Inuyasha was no longer paying attention. His fist was clenched so hard it was bleeding and he was glaring holes in the ground. 'So that's what happened between Kikyou and I. Naraku tricked us! That bastard. . . I'll hunt him down and kill him, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with dog-breath. . .'  
  
Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders. He waved a paw in front of the hanyou's face.  
  
No reaction.  
  
He pulled his hair and ears.  
  
Not even a twitch.  
  
Shippou pouted. He dropped to the floor and bit his ankle.  
  
The stupid dog didn't even wince, and had bitten down pretty hard too!  
  
Shippou sighed. 'I give up. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was shocked after hearing Miroku's story, though it wasn't for the same reason Inuyasha was. "Miroku, you mean that if you don't defeat Naraku, you'll eventually get sucked into you Kazaana?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I am willing to except my fate, is that is what it is destined to be, but in the mean time I am going to do everything in my power to stop Naraku."  
  
Kagome was desperate for a way to help. Something about Miroku just attracted her. "Miroku, why don't you travel with us to collect the jewel shards?" she blurted out.  
  
'Ok Kagome, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!'  
  
Even Inuyasha looked up. "Are you crazy wench?!"  
  
Miroku ignored Inuyasha's words. "I usually work alone, but I guess collecting these shards would be more enjoyable if I were to do so in the presence of a beautiful woman. Yes, I think I'll take your offer Kagome- sama."  
  
"HEY JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Inuyasha sputtered, still in shock that Kagome was allowing this, let alone SUGGESTING it.  
  
Kagome blushed. "We'll do anything to help you destroy Naraku and fix your hand Miroku."  
  
For a moment, Miroku just stared at her. "You're really concerned about my dilemma, aren't you Kagome?" he said slowly. He grasped her hands, feeling a tingle as he did so.  
  
"I guess," said Kagome hesitantly.  
  
"Then will you bear me a child to carry out my mission if I am to fail?"  
  
Kagome stared.  
  
Miroku wrapped and arm around her waist and tilted her chin up with his other hand while moving his lips closer to hers.  
  
Shippou stuck his fingers in his ears in preparation for the coming outburst.  
  
Inuyasha exploded.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kagome felt herself being wrenched out of Miroku's grasp and pressed tightly against Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Don't lay a finger on her you stupid lecher!"  
  
Miroku sighed. 'I guest that's a no,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After some more arguing and a couple of sits, the group of four continued on their quest for the jewel shards, and even though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, Miroku was a threat to his 'relationship' with Kagome.  
  
A/N: Okay first chapter done! Most of this stuff comes from the episode where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou meet Miroku, but I changed a couple of things. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or who Kagome will end up with at the end so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	2. Unhappy Campers

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews people! They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! You should have seen me; all day I was afraid to check my inbox because I didn't think there'd be any reviews! You people made me so happy! *sniffles* I don't know who Kagome should end up with so you're welcome to vote! All you Kagome/Inuyasha shippers better move fast too because I'm leaning more towards Kagome/Miroku right now! ^_~  
  
Chapter 2: Unhappy Campers  
  
"It's a beautiful day today!" Kagome sighed happily. Shippou was riding on her shoulders while she was walking and wheeling her bicycle next to her.  
  
'The day isn't the only thing beautiful today,' Miroku thought. He just loved walking behind Kagome. He wished he could visit her home in the future. He knew he'd love the clothes there. Every now and then the wind would blow Kagome's skirt just high enough so he could get a nice view of--  
  
"GRRRRR. . ."  
  
'Great, Inuyasha must have caught me checking out the 'wondrous view' again.'  
  
Miroku was never going to be able to get anywhere with Kagome with Inuyasha constantly breathing down his neck.  
  
"Hey guys," Kagome started hesitantly. "You want to set up camp? The sun is going to be setting soon and I'm still kind of tired from that fight with that magical demon painter."  
  
"Sure!" Miroku and Shippou said at the same time, plopping down on a nearby plot of grass.  
  
"Are you crazy wench?! We just rested last night, and the sun won't set for another hour! You didn't even do anything in that battle anyway!"  
  
Kagome pouted. "I did too!"  
  
Miroku and Shippou sweat dropped as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha start another verbal battle. Kagome won in the end by delivering the final blow; a deadly, lethal 'sit.'  
  
Inuyasha plunged head first into the ground muttering curses.  
  
"Now doesn't it feel good to sit down and relax?"  
  
Inuyasha, who was just recovering from the first 'sit' was dragged into the dirt again.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
"Opps!" Kagome said sheepishly. "Sorry Inuyasha! That one just slipped out. Um. . . I think I'll just go to get some firewood!"  
  
Kagome ran out of the campsite before Inuyasha could protest.  
  
'Now's my chance!' Miroku thought.  
  
"I think I saw a spring before. I'm going to get some water for us."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "You stay right here!"  
  
Miroku grinned slyly, "But don't you want your ramen?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!' Inuyasha's mental tirade continued. 'This stupid monk thinks he's so clever. If I let him go get that water, he's going to follow Kagome, and if I try to tail him, I'm leaving the camp unprotected! But if I go to get the water, when Kagome comes back the sick bastard will probably jump her or something! DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAAAAMMNIIIT!'  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha grunted. 'Damnit.'  
  
Miroku grinned evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome hummed as she picked up sticks to use for the fire. She just didn't know why Inuyasha hated Miroku so much. The monk was sweet, charming, strong, and a totally hott, even if he was a little lecherous. Miroku even seemed to be taking a romantic interest in her! At least that's what she thought.  
  
'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Inuyasha was jealous! But that would mean. . . No way! It just couldn't be!'  
  
'Was Inuyasha gay?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Found her! And she's bending over too!'  
  
Miroku drooled as Kagome stooped over to pick up another stick.  
  
'She's gorgeous! She's hard-to-get! She's--'  
  
"Miroku, is that you?"  
  
'--found out I'm here. DAMNIT!'  
  
Miroku stepped out in front of the bushes. "It's me Kagome-sama. Do you need some help?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Sure. And you can call me Kagome."  
  
Miroku felt his knees get weak when he saw her smile. "Okay Kagome."  
  
They continued to gather firewood in silence for awhile (Miroku occasionally looking up from his work in order to 'peek' at Kagome) when he decided to start a conversation.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
'DAMNIT! Why is it so hard to just say something to her? Ask her about the future or about her home!'  
  
"Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?"  
  
. . .  
  
'I am such an idiot.'  
  
He watched Kagome freeze.  
  
She chewed her lip nervously. "Well sure I do. I mean, he's mean on the outside, but once you get to know him, he's really a nice guy! You and he would get along great if he would just give you a chance, Miroku!"  
  
"Kagome, I think you know that isn't that kind of love I meant."  
  
Kagome fidgeted nervously, the firewood laying forgotten at their feet. "I-I'm not sure. I mean, I guess I do have. . . feelings for him, but he'll never return them. I'm not his. . . type, and I can learn to accept that."  
  
Miroku frowned at her tone of voice. 'She really does love him, even if she won't admit it to herself.'  
  
"Do you think you could ever love me?"  
  
'Miroku, you stupid idiot! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'  
  
Ignoring the little voices in his head that were shouting insults at him, Miroku used his hand to lift her chin. She immediately averted her eyes. They darted about furiously until they finally came to a rest on him.  
  
He leaned in slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes locked on hers, watching as they widened in realization of what he was doing, but before she could protest he gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as Miroku puller her even closer. Kagome had never been kissed before and she stood stiffly, not knowing what to do. Miroku gently eased his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss, and after a moment's hesitation, Kagome began to respond.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and pulled him closer as she felt his hands tighten on her waist.  
  
'Just a little lower,' Miroku thought. 'Lower. . . lower. . .almost. . .'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt Miroku's hand cross the 'southern border.'  
  
She wrenched out of his arms and slapped him. "MIROKU!"  
  
'Oh shit.' Miroku rubbed his cheek and smiled hesitantly at Kagome, preparing to face her wrath. 'At least she can't sit me.'  
  
"Kagome just let me-- are you crying?!"  
  
Kagome sniffled. "You selfish jerk! Is that the only reason you kissed me, so you could grope me?! That was my first kiss too! I can't believe you, you arrogant, perverted creep!"  
  
Miroku felt like scum. 'Oh God I can't believe I did that! I really do like her! Aw shit, what do I do now?!'  
  
Miroku quickly hugged her, pressing her close to his chest. "Kagome, please stop crying! My hand just. . . slipped! I didn't mean to take advantage of you! I really did mean it though! That kiss. . . it wasn't just a way of distracting you! Please, don't cry!"  
  
Kagome pulled away enough to wipe her eyes. She gave a small smile. "Really?"  
  
"Really," he responded, relieved.  
  
Kagome's smile broke out into a full-out grin. "Thanks Miroku." She picked up her firewood and started walking back to camp, leaving Miroku to follow, but before she left the clearing she turned around to face him.  
  
"The answer is maybe."  
  
Miroku was ripped from his fantasies of the kiss he had just shared with Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "You asked me if I thought I could love you, I said the answer is maybe."  
  
Miroku watched her head back to the camp. It took him a few seconds to process what she said, but when he did he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
'HELL YES!'  
  
He quickly picked up his firewood and ran to catch up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was growling again. Shippou sighed. 'He seems to be growling a lot lately. He must be hungry. Kagome is taking an awful long time with that firewood.'  
  
Shippou sniffed the air for any sign of Kagome.  
  
'Here she is now!'  
  
Kagome entered the camp and promptly dropped the fire wood as she was tackled by Shippou. She laughed and sat down with the kitsune in her lap. Inuyasha had just gotten the fire going when Miroku arrived.  
  
"Monk, where's the water?"  
  
Miroku looked up, distracted. "Water, what water?"  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled out, "The. water. you. went. out. to. get."  
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "Ohhh! THAT water! Well, um. . . you see--"  
  
"I have it right here," Kagome interjected cheerfully.  
  
She made the ramen and passed out a cup to everyone. Inuyasha scarfed his down immediately, while managing to not spill a drop (can't waste any precious ramen!) while the others ate at a normal pace. After eating, they prepared to go to sleep.  
  
Kagome gave Miroku a blanket and pillow to use. She was just getting into her sleeping bag when Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Oi, wench! Follow me. We're going for a walk."  
  
Shippou got up to follow him, but sat down again, pouting, after receiving a death glare from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha then took Kagome's hand and pulled them off into the forest. Miroku waited until Shippou had fallen asleep before quietly following after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled when Kagome came back to camp. She seemed to have a different scent than he usually found on her. He sniffed again.  
  
She smelt like. . . salt water. . . tears. . . Kagome had been crying! But why?  
  
Then he caught another scent.  
  
'THAT. FREAKIN. MONK! He better not have laid a finger on her!'  
  
Inuyasha growled, but decided not to discuss it with her now. He'd wait until later, when they wouldn't be interrupted.  
  
'Ahh yes here's that stupid lecher now. Touching MY Kagome. . . well let's see if I can make him panic a little.'  
  
"Monk, where's the water?"  
  
'Ha!' Thought Inuyasha gleefully. 'I can smell his fear! Let's see what excuse he can come up with. . .'  
  
He was very disappointed when Kagome pulled out her own canteen of water. He enjoyed watching 'the stupid lecher' squirm.  
  
He wolfed down his ramen even faster than usual, eager to talk to Kagome, and led her away from the campsite to talk as quickly as possible.  
  
Grasping her hand, he pulled her to what he felt was a safe enough distance and then faced her. She watched him, puzzled, as he paced back and forth, muttering to himself.  
  
"Um. . . Inuyasha?" She started hesitantly. "Is there any reason you brought me out here?"  
  
Kagome was startled when Inuyasha suddenly stopped his pacing and gripped her shoulders tightly.  
  
"WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?!" he grounded out while gripping her tighter.  
  
"W-w-what are you talking abo--"  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Don't try to deny it! His scent is all over you!" He sniffed her again for reassurance.  
  
"You mean Miroku? OW! Stop it Inuyasha! I'm serious! You're hurting me!"  
  
Kagome's cries were muffled when Inuyasha pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome close. She could hear his heart beating. It was a comforting sound, even though it was pumping at rather fast pace. "Kagome, what do you think of me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, startled by the question.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
'What is it with these questions today?! Are they trying to torture me or something?!'  
  
Inuyasha repeated his question. "Please Kagome, I need to know. . . how you feel about me."  
  
Kagome thought for a minute. "Well. . . you have no manners whatsoever, and you're totally rude and cruel on the outside, but on the inside. . .I see a friend, maybe even more than a friend, that would protect me no matter what. Um, and. . .I really care about you Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and smiled into it. "Thank you Kagome."  
  
Kagome relaxed in his arms and inhaled the scent of forests that always seemed to cling to him.  
  
'I don't think I've ever felt so safe before. . . or so loved.'  
  
An image of Miroku flashed before her eyes.  
  
'Or have I?'  
  
Miroku quietly snuck back to the camp.  
  
A/N: Well there you go people! Chapter 2! I think from now on I'll only be able to update on Sundays with finals coming up and everything. I think I might be having future problems with my laptop too considering the fact the screen is now be held together with SCOTCH TAPE. Oh God, my dad is going to kill me. . . *coughs* Anyway, most people are more favorable of a Kagome/Miroku pairing, but I just had to add a little Kag/Inu scene! ^_^ It can go either way though, so vote for your choice! Thanks again to the people that reviewed! 


	3. Fluffy Pays a Visit

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: O_O I got more reviews! I know that 11 isn't a lot of reviews compared to other stories, but I'm ecstatic! ^_^ What I'm really surprised about though is that I've only had two people asking for an Inu/Kag fic! O_O Where are all the die-hard Inu/Kag fans?! I'm still not sure which pairing I want to do yet, but when I figure it out I'm not gonna say it cuz I want it to be a surprise! ^_~ Heck for all I know it could be a Jaken/Kagome pairing! Eh? *cricket noises* Ok then. . . *coughs* Thanks again for the reviews! Now on to chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Fluffy Pays a Visit  
  
"That was the best meal I've had in a long time!" Kagome said, finishing her dinner. Shippou was still busy stuffing his face, Inuyasha was sulking in the corner for an unknown reason, and Miroku was putting the final touches on his 'exorcism.'  
  
The minute Shippou finished his meal, he jumped onto Kagome's lap and curled into a ball, inhaling her unique scent that always reminded him of his mother.  
  
'Kagome is sort of like my mother now,' thought Shippou. 'She takes care of me, and feeds me and plays with me. I miss you mommy. . .'  
  
Shippou's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar noise.  
  
Inuyasha was growling again.  
  
Which could only mean one thing. . .  
  
"Hey Miroku!" Shippou greeted cheerfully. "How was the exorcism?"  
  
Miroku took a seat next to Kagome, causing Inuyasha to growl even louder. "Uneventful, as usual."  
  
Inuyasha eyed Miroku in suspicion. "Hey monk, why is it that every time we need to settle down for the night, you sense the presence of some 'evil spirit' around the best tavern in town?"  
  
"Ah, so you've finally it out."  
  
Shippou's gaped at Miroku. "S-so you mean there were never any evil spirits?!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Maybe stupidity is a defect demons get. . ."  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou looked and Miroku blankly.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"You Miroku, are a horrible monk," Kagome said playfully.  
  
Miroku grinned at her. "I sure am!" But his grin slowly faded as he stared intensely at her, looking right into her eyes. Kagome grew nervous under Miroku's scrutiny, unable to figure out why he was staring at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?'  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou were oblivious to the scene in front of them, arguing over the last bowl of ramen while Miroku continued gazing at Kagome. He slowly moved his hand until it found hers under the table. He clasped her hand and held onto it tightly.  
  
"I love you," he mouthed, silently.  
  
Kagome looked back at him, shocked. 'Did I just imagine that? Did he really just say he loves me?'  
  
Kagome couldn't tell, as Miroku had looked away and was now facing the window, but his hand still held hers tightly. 'Does he really love me?'  
  
Kagome felt a hand carefully inching its way up her thigh. . . UNDERNEATH her skirt. . .  
  
Kagome took a deep breathe. 'One . . . two . . . three.'  
  
She moved her leg back and kicked him in a very unpleasant place to be kicked. She smiled cruelly and she watched his eyes tear up and his mouth open in a silent groan. Although he moved the hand that was violating her personal space, he did not remove the one that was still gently clasping her hand.  
  
Shippou noticed Miroku's silent pain. "Hey Miroku, are you alright? You look like someone just kicked you in the--  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Inuyasha swore as the ground quaked beneath them and the cries of the villagers could be heard from outside. Outside the window was a huge demon walking towards the village.  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha urged, halfway to the door.  
  
Miroku, being the voice of reason suggested that they run, but the moment Kagome mentioned the Shikon shard heading straight towards them, there was no convincing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha hurried outside, followed closely by Shippou. Miroku helped Kagome up, and they quickly followed after them, still holding hands.  
  
'Whatever this thing is,' Kagome thought determinedly, 'we'll face it together!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshomaru. . ." Inuyasha growled, spotting his half-brother perched atop of a giant demon's shoulder, the demon even larger then some of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru gracefully jumped down from the demon's shoulder, leaving his lackey, Jaken, behind. "I have come for the Tessaiga. You are not worthy to wield such a blade, Inuyasha."  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Inuyasha dashed towards Sesshomaru, the Tessaiga held high above his head, ready to swing. His feet covered the rocky uneven ground quickly.  
  
"KYAA!" Inuyasha swung the sword at Sesshomaru, only to find his brother wasn't even there anymore. Instead, Sesshomaru had quickly moved behind him, so fast, he wasn't even visible. Inuyasha continued to swing the sword in all directions, but he didn't even come close to landing a blow.  
  
Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, stopping the Tessaiga's volleys of attacks abruptly. "Pathetic fool, you have not even unlocked the full power of the Tessaiga. You do not deserve to wield it."  
  
Inuyasha hissed in pain as Sesshomaru's green, acid-like, poison dripped from his nails, burning the skin of his wrist. 'SHIT!'  
  
With the last of his energy, Inuyasha broke free of Sesshomaru's grip and swung the sword down at his brother, only to have it knocked out of his hand.  
  
Everyone's eyes followed the Tessaiga as if flew through the air and landed in the ground a few feet away. Sesshomaru quickly appeared behind it.  
  
"I am the one who should be wielding the Tessaiga."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru gripped the handle of the Tessaiga and pulled it from the ground, without feeling any pain at all. The Tessaiga was not responding to fact it was being held by a demon!  
  
'I-impossible,' thought Inuyasha. 'There's no way! He's a demon! How can he be using the Tessaiga?!'  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou came out from behind there refuge, a large boulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, how is this possible?" Kagome asked, while carefully checking over the burnt skin on his wrist. "I thought Sesshomaru couldn't use the Tessaiga!"  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Kagome poked and prodded his arm. Although he felt a slight stinging from her examination, he also felt the same warmth he always felt when Kagome touched him. He stepped in front of her subtly, as if trying to shield her from Sesshomaru's gaze.  
  
'That arm of Sesshomaru's. . . it must be a human's arm. That would allow him to grip the Tessaiga. Unless I get it back, we have no hope at all of beating him. . .'  
  
"Now let me show you the true power of our father's fang."  
  
Sesshomaru turned towards a mountain not that far in the distance and commanded his servant to summon all the demons living on it. Inuyasha heard Kagome and Miroku gasp as Shippou whimpered when hundreds of demons came into view, all heading straight for them. Sesshomaru, however, stood calmly and casually raised his new sword. With one might swing, a bright light filled the area, blinding everyone.  
  
When the dust finally cleared, there lay a large crater in the ground, embers still glistening from the extreme amount of energy that had just passed over it. The mountain, along with all the demons, had been completely wiped out.  
  
'There's no way. . .' Inuyasha felt his jaw drop.  
  
"H-he wiped out the whole mountain," Miroku murmured, Kagome clinging to him in shock.  
  
Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha again. "What I have done to those demons is exactly what I'm going to do to you and your weak, mortal friends."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Let me deal with these pathetic fools!"  
  
'Oh God,' Inuyasha groaned mentally. 'This has got to be the worst way to die; I'm going to be chased by a freakin midget toad that has nothing better to do then worship my brother before Sesshomaru finishes me off himself with MY OWN SWORD.'  
  
As the huge demon Jaken was riding moved closer towards Inuyasha's group, Miroku stepped in front of friends. "I cannot allow this fight to continue any longer."  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK?!'  
  
"Stay out of this monk!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Miroku simply ignored Inuyasha and took the prayer beads of his right hand.  
  
"KAZAANA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, but surely, the giant demon was being pulled into the void in Miroku's hand. Miroku smiled confidently as even Sesshomaru began to struggle against the powerful wind. He focused all his concentration on keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground, and vaguely noticed when Sesshomaru through an orange, circular object to the ground.  
  
"Miroku, you're awesome!" Kagome shouted, cheering him on. Shippou bounced up and down happily.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Kagome's look of admiration toward Miroku.  
  
Hearing his growl, Kagome added, "You were cool too Inuyasha!" as a second thought.  
  
What happened next came too quickly for Miroku to do anything. He didn't know what the things that were being sucked into his Kazaana along with the demon, but he was astonished when he saw that they weren't being sucked into his air void at all:  
  
They were FLYING into it.  
  
"What. . .are. . . these things?!" He struggled to make himself heard over the noise of the wind.  
  
Miroku began to feel funny. He was oddly light-headed and he began to feel like pins and needles were spreading from his hand towards the rest of his body. He kept his wind tunnel open for a few more seconds before he felt his energy become completely sapped from his body.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
He fell to the ground in pain, dimly hearing Kagome cry his name as he closed his wind tunnel and carefully wrapped the beads on it. His entire body felt numb, like he had fallen in freezing water.  
  
'W-wha-what's happening to me?'  
  
He felt Kagome lift his face so she could see into his eyes. Where ever his skin touched hers, he felt warm, and the pain vanished. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him up, bringing him quickly to a safe place, while Inuyasha began to fight his brother again. The giant demon lay forgotten on the ground and Jaken was knocked out.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked frantically. "Miroku, please, answer me!" Miroku's eyes were glazed over and he was breathing heavily.  
  
Miroku tried to find something to grip, in order to help him sit up. He 'accidentally' grabbed Kagome's rear instead. Kagome's face became flushed as she realized what was grabbing her. "If I wasn't so worried about you right now, I would slap you so hard--"  
  
Miroku smiled weakly. "That was truly an accident Kagome, but it's nice to know you're worried about me. I think those demon bugs poisoned me."  
  
Kagome smiled back. "I'm going to see if there's anything I can get for you in my first aid kit. Just hold on Miroku."  
  
Miroku nodded, and Kagome got up to leave. "Wait!" He cried out. Kagome turned back and knelt down again. "What is it Miroku?"  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes, just as he had done during dinner only this time, Kagome had a feeling he wasn't just going to grope her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, every word taking all of his strength.  
  
Kagome, not knowing what to say, smiled back sadly. "I know."  
  
She turned and ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Damnit! He's moving. . . too fast!' Inuyasha felt blood trickle from numerous wounds as Sesshomaru fought with him. Inuyasha quickly dove behind the boulder Miroku and Shippou using as his brother delivered a particularly deadly blow.  
  
"Why are you just lying here monk?! Get up and help!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I. . . can't," Miroku panted, trying to sit up. "I can barely even breathe with this poison i--  
  
Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shippou and Miroku before jumping in the air to avoid another attack from the Tessaiga. He set them down behind another boulder before stepping out to face Sesshomaru, and possibly, his demise.  
  
Sesshomaru dashed towards Inuyasha and swung only to meet the sheath of the Tessaiga. To his astonishment, Inuyasha was managing to stop the sword from getting him in two. The fight continued, Sesshomaru's attacks becoming more vicious, and Inuyasha becoming more exhausted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sighed in relief as Inuyasha was able to block the attacks with the sheath. Maybe now they had some hope. He continued to watch the fight until he noticed some movement underneath a nearby pile of destroyed rubble from Sesshomaru's latest attack.  
  
He was surprised to see Jaken appear from under the rocks, muttering about reckless masters and about how Sesshomaru didn't love him. Oh God, was that thing crying?!  
  
Miroku worked up enough strength to grab the toad by the scruff of his robe. "Excuse me, but I do believe you owe me an explanation. How is it you knew how to block my wind tunnel when you've never even met me before? Who gave you this information?"  
  
Jaken squirmed in Miroku's grasp. "W-what wind tunnel? I didn't see any wind tunn--  
  
Shippou whacked him on the head with Miroku's staff.  
  
"Ow, ow! Okay I'll tell you! Please, just don't hurt me!"  
  
'Pathetic.'  
  
"Naraku! A man dressed a baboon pelt! He's the one that told us about you!"  
  
"Thank you," Miroku said. He threw Jaken to the ground, who quickly crawled away. Miroku turned back to watch the battle just in time to see the sheath of Tessaiga knocked out of Inuyasha's hands.  
  
'Oh shit. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Well,' thought Inuyasha miserably, 'this is it.' Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha stood in front of him, tired, beaten, and weaponless.  
  
'My bastard half-brother's dumb ass grin is going to be the last thing I ever see. . . Oh well. I wonder what hell is like. . .'  
  
These thoughts ran through Inuyasha's mind in a matter of seconds as Sesshomaru raised the Tessaiga and quickly swung, ready to chop his brother in half. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly.  
  
'I'm sorry Kagome. . .'  
  
PING!  
  
'Well this isn't painful at all! I didn't even feel a thing!'  
  
Inuyasha cautiously opened his eyes, only to find the Tessaiga hadn't even touched him. Bolts of magical energy seemed to be surrounding the blade.  
  
PING!  
  
PING!  
  
Two more arrows hit the blade, causing the sword to revert back to its original form, rendering it useless. One of the arrows bounced off of the sword and landed at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned to face the owner of the commanding voice.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
'She looks like a goddess.'  
  
Kagome's hair flowed in back of her, pushed by the wind. She stood in a fighting stance, bow string taut, another arrow loaded and aimed at Sesshomaru.  
  
"The next arrow pierces your heart."  
  
A/N: I know, I know; this chapter wasn't that good. I was really rushing though! I wanted to get another one out! Believe it or not, this took me hours to do! I have to spend the rest of my night studying for final exams. _ Please review! It will really cheer me up! And thanks again to the people who already reviewed! You guys are the only reason I'm still writing! 


	4. Sesshomaru Vs Inuyasha Vs Miroku

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: I love reviews! Thanks to *Miss Coolio* for the suggestions and to *A Huge Fan of Yours* for just inflating my ego. ^_~ If anyone else wants me to continue, please let me know! It will do wonders for my self-esteem. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Sesshomaru Vs. Inuyasha Vs. Miroku  
  
"NO! KAGOME!"  
  
The next arrow Kagome fired was caught and simply melted in Sesshomaru's poisonous grip. Before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru dashed towards her. Paralyzed with fear, she stood, waiting for the blow to hit, but was surprised to find Inuyasha standing in front of her protectively.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?"  
  
She blinked at how gentle his voice sounded. "Y-yea. Sure."  
  
He turned to look at her. "Get out of here Kagome. This is too dangerous. Sesshomaru is heartless, and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Kagome blinked stupidly. 'HELLO?! This can't be the same Inuyasha I know!'  
  
"O-okay, Inuyasha."  
  
She turned around to go to Miroku, but was stopped by Inuyasha.  
  
"I just want to say thank you Kagome. Your arrow changed the Tessaiga back to its original form. Now I can defeat him."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and hurried to find Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ow. . .'  
  
'Ow. . .'  
  
'Ow. . .'  
  
"Hey Miroku, are you okay?" Shippou asked, looking worried.  
  
Miroku smiled back reassuringly, not wanting to scare the child. "I'll be just fine Shippou."  
  
'OW!'  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
'At least I get to see Kagome one last time before I die. . . '  
  
"Do you think you can sit up to drink this medicine?" she asked, trying to haul him into a sitting position.  
  
Miroku tried, but fell back to the ground with a grunt of pain. He felt himself floating in and out of conciseness.  
  
"I don't think so. You need to pass it from your mouth."  
  
'In the name of Buddha Miroku! Even on your death bed, you still manage to be a pervert! Hopefully she won't slap me too ha--  
  
Kagome had taken a swig of medicine and was now pressing her lips to his.  
  
'. . .whoa'  
  
Miroku opened his mouth and felt the medicine flow in. He tried his best to swallow, but felt his throat was too dry. Kagome rubbed it soothingly until his muscles worked and he downed all of it.  
  
She hadn't removed her lips yet, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop her. His tongue entered her mouth, and he felt her hands holding the sides of his face while she straddled him. He was delighted that she responded, swirling her tongue against his as he lifted his arms and entangled his fingers in her hair. He sighed happily. Behind the bitter taste of the healing herbs was the taste of Kagome, sweet and warm.  
  
"Oh my God! Miroku is trying to suck Kagome's face off! EWEWEWEWEWEW!"  
  
Kagome fell off of Miroku, turning as red as a tomato while Miroku sent death glares that could rival Inuyasha's at Shippou. The kitsune was staring at them in horror, rubbing his eyes and still repeating, 'ew' over and over again.  
  
Kagome, getting over her embarrassment, simply smiled. "I think you'll be alright now, Miroku," she said.  
  
Kagome quickly walked away, hurrying back to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling.  
  
'DAMINT!' Miroku took his anger out on poor Shippou, shaking him back and forth and banging him against a rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still fighting. Kagome bit her lip worriedly when Inuyasha was punched to the ground. She readied her bow quickly and fired, aiming for Sesshomaru's shard, where the Skikon shard was.  
  
'ARGH! Can't I do anything right?!'  
  
Kagome had hit Sesshomaru, but not where she was aiming for. She had succeeded in breaking the armor covering Sesshomaru's left arm.  
  
"Kagome, get out of here!"  
  
"Tell the human wench to get out of here Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, eyeing her coldly, as if daring her to fire another arrow.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha!" Kagome fired another arrow. Sesshomaru melted it with his claws, and then pulled out the Tessaiga. Even in its original form, it was able to cause damage. He swung at the ground, releasing an energy attack that headed straight for her.  
  
'There's no way I'm going to live through this. . .'  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyashsa jumped in front of her. The attack hit his back and threw them into the air. They landed a few feet away. Inuyasha lifted his head, feeling a dull ache from where the blow had hit him.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his vision, he looked down at Kagome, noticing how still she was. "K-kagome!" He put his hands to her face gently, trying to wake her up. "Please, wake up Kagome!" Kagome only moaned softly.  
  
Miroku appeared by their side with Shippou, looking down at Kagome with concern. "Is she alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Inuyasha said worriedly.  
  
"The Tessaiga is strong, even in its original state. Let me use my wind tunnel to defeat him!"  
  
"No," Inuyasha said shortly. "Those insects are still around. You take Kagome. Keep her safe, and whatever you do, don't let her get involved again."  
  
Miroku nodded, looking determined.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward, his hands still cupping Kagome's face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaned forward, and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Be safe, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, not caring that Miroku, Shippou, and his brother were watching.  
  
Miroku felt his heart sink, watching Inuyasha kiss Kagome, but he still picked her up and began to carry her away, Shippou following.  
  
"Good luck, Inuyasha," he muttered softly.  
  
He held Kagome bridal style and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Shippou?"  
  
"Why is everyone trying to suck Kagome's face off?"  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Should I try to suck her face off too?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ow. . . I feel like I got hit by a truck. . .'  
  
Kagome felt herself bounce up and down as someone carried her across the uneven ground. The person carrying her was very warm and she snuggled closer to his chest. She looked up and opened her eyes lazily.  
  
"Miroku?" She tried to sit up, but was held down. "You're okay!"  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Yes I'm quite fine, thanks to your 'medicine.'"  
  
Kagome felt her face heat up, but smiled nonetheless. Her grin faded though when she noticed Inuyasha was missing. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's still fighting his brother," Shippou said helpfully.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome practically fell out of Miroku's arms and quickly turned towards the battlefield. She gasped and felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes. She had turned just in time to see Sesshomaru plunge his hand through Inuyasha's middle.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed, trying to run towards them, but feeling two strong arms grab her from behind.  
  
"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" she shouted, falling to her knees. Miroku sunk down to the ground, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, also pulling a stunned Shippou into the group hug.  
  
"Miroku," she whimpered, falling into his embrace. "He's hurt. Please Miroku, we have to do something. . ."  
  
"I know you want to help him, but this is something he needs to do on his own. Try to understand, Kagome; he does not want us to get hurt."  
  
Kagome fell silent.  
  
'Inuyasha. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha ignored the pain he felt. Or at least he tried to. It's kind of hard to ignore a gaping whole in your stomach. Gasping in pain, he ripped Sesshomaru's arm off while he was distracted with extracting his claws. The Tessaiga was returned to its rightful owner. Inuyasha smirked at his brother.  
  
'I've won. . .'  
  
Then he fell forward, his father's blade still holding him up in a crouch, and fell into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his brother emotionlessly. 'Even when the stupid half-breed is unconscious, the Tessaiga protects him.'  
  
"Come, Jaken," he said to his servant, who had recently awoken from his Miroku induced sleep. "The Tessaiga is out of our reach."  
  
Sesshomaru rose into the air, the toad demon and Hell Insects following.  
  
'I commend you on your bravery, the extreme loyalty you have gained from those mortals, and your amazing stupidity brother. We will meet again. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The minute Sesshomaru left, Kagome broke free from Miroku's grip and ran to Inuyasha. He fell forwards into a puddle of his own blood, which was steadily oozing from his wounds.  
  
Kagome slid next to him, getting blood all of herself. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
  
Miroku came up behind her, his face grim. "Come on Kagome. Let's get him back to the village."  
  
Shippou looked ready to throw up at the sight of all the blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, come on, we're going for a walk."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in surprise. They had just gotten back to the village, Inuyasha recovering slightly on the way.  
  
"Inuyasha! You shouldn't be up! You're still hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha simply grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest. Miroku and Shippou followed behind them to spy.  
  
Kagome supported Inuyasha as they walked through the forest. It was a beautiful day outside. Inuyasha inhaled the scents around him, one of the strongest being the smell of his own blood, which still covered Kagome. She had not gotten around to changing her clothes yet, being too busy nursing Inuyasha back to health.  
  
They walked until the reached the Bone Eater's Well. It was still hard to believe that the old well was a portal between the future and the past.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to the floor with a grunt, resting against the well. "You've gotten better at fighting Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, surprised. 'He's acting weird again. . .'  
  
"No I haven't. I put you in danger! You got hurt. . . because of me. Because I didn't listen to you. . ."  
  
Inuyasha gripped her shoulders, forcing Kagome to meet his eyes. "No Kagome! You're wrong! You helped me defeat Sesshomaru! You fired those arrows at the Tessaiga! I'm grateful for you Kagome. . ."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"That's not all I wanted to tell you, Kagome," he said seriously. "Things are getting more dangerous by the day Kagome--  
  
"So what!" Kagome said huffily. "I'm not afraid! I can handle it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "Aren't you scared at all?!"  
  
"No way!" Kagome said passionately. "Naraku has to be stopped, no matter what the cost!"  
  
Kagome's breathe got caught in her throat as Inuyasha pulled her close and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her possessively.  
  
"I-Inuyahsa? What are you doing?"  
  
"I was afraid, Kagome. . . afraid of losing you. I never want to see you get hurt. . ."  
  
Inuyasha trailed off and Kagome relaxed in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his arms around him. She froze as he leaned back and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
'Inuyasha. . .'  
  
She let out a surprised gasp as Inuyasha quickly ripped the jewel shards of her neck and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said, looking at her sadly. "But I'm afraid that I might not always be there to protect you. I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like this."  
  
In one swift movement, he pushed her back into the well from which she came.  
  
"Go back to your own time, Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK?!'  
  
Miroku darted from his hiding place as Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well. "Kagome!" he shouted, leaning into the well, failing to see her at the bottom. "What have you done to her?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned away. "I sent her home, to her own time."  
  
Miroku was shocked. "But. . . I thought you loved her?"  
  
Before he could react, Inuyasha had whirled on him, grabbing him by the neck and dangling him above the ground.  
  
"You think this is easy for me monk?!" Inuyasha snarled, watching Miroku choke, trying to pry the hands holding his neck. "I sent her home to protect her! She isn't safe here!"  
  
Hearing Shippou's fearful whimpers and Inuyasha's violence, Miroku was dropped to the ground, wheezing.  
  
"You should let her make her own choices," Miroku breathed out. "What good is it to protect her when she's not happy?"  
  
Inuyasha left the clearing, leaving Miroku and Shippou behind.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! I know that so far this story has pretty much been following the episodes, but it's going to become rather AUish, so please review! It will make me VERY happy! And thanks again to the people who already reviewed! 


	5. The Plan

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: I'M SOOOORRRRRYYYY! I haven't updated in such a long time! I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I'm going to tell you them anyway so feel free to skip ahead to the story! ^_^  
  
1) Final Exams: School year was ending so we had Final Exams and thanks to all the studying did my grades were AWESOME. Unfortunately, that prevented me from writing.  
  
2) Harry Potter: You can also blame my lack of updating on the new Harry Potter book! I just got it yesterday and after reading for like nine hours straight I finally finished the damn thing. It was totally awesome (everyone read it!) but they killed of my favorite character! (Lol I won't tell you who it is) They did this in LOTR too! Poor Haldir. . .  
  
OK! Now that you've heard my excuses, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
Inuyasha glared at the well. It had been inactive for three days now. There was no cheery, dark-haired girl climbing out with a large backpack, and as much as he disliked admitting it, he was beginning to miss her.  
  
Inuyasha went up to the well and scowled at it.  
  
'I want Kagome back, but it's too dangerous for her here. I can't always be around to protect her. It's better this way.'  
  
He growled angrily and kicked the well which did nothing but make him hop up and down while cursing.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are such an idiot!"  
  
He froze and peered into the well.  
  
'D-did the well just talk to me?'  
  
"I'm over here stupid!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and growled to hide his blushing as Shippou approached him.  
  
"I don't know why you're still out here. It's not like Kagome can come back without the shards. Why don't you just bring her back, you big jerk? You know you miss her!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed Shippou into the ground with his fist. "Feh! I don't miss her! Stupid human girl! She was always getting in trouble!"  
  
Shippou stood up, rubbing his head. "She wasn't stupid! She was a whole lot smarter than you! Besides, Miroku and I miss her, so why not just go and bring her back!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. "I'm not going to get her and that's- HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Shippou had jumped up and hurriedly grabbed the Shikon Shards from the chain around his neck. He threw them to Miroku who had burst out of some nearby bushes.  
  
"Miroku, catch!"  
  
Miroku caught the jewel shards while dashing towards the well. He quickly dived in.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha raced after Miroku and dived headfirst into the well, only to land rather painfully on solid ground.  
  
Shippou peered into the well, smirking at Inuyasha's cursing. "If you're not gonna bring her back, then Miroku will!"  
  
"SHIPPOU! I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!"  
  
Shippou gulped. When he and Miroku had made the plan they never considered what Inuyasha would do to Shippou once Miroku got through the well. . .  
  
Shippou raced back to the village, Inuyasha close on his heels, laughing like a maniac and yelling curses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was falling through a whirlwind of colors. After a couple of seconds he felt his feet hit solid ground. He stumbled forward. When he straightened himself, he looked up only to find a ceiling over the well instead of blue sky. Catching eye of a ladder on the side of the well, he hoisted himself up and quickly exited the well house.  
  
Miroku blinked in the bright sunlight outside and took in his surroundings.  
  
'This place looks so. . .different.'  
  
He had started to explore the area when he heard familiar laughter.  
  
'Kagome. . .'  
  
Miroku quickly hid behind the well house as Kagome came into view. She was in her school uniform and was laughing at something the boy she was walking with told her. She smiled at him and the boy took her hand, making Miroku's blood boil.  
  
'Just who does this guy think he is?!'  
  
"Thank you for walking me home Hojo-kun," Miroku heard Kagome say.  
  
"It was no problem," the boy, Hojo, replied. "It's good to see you've recovered from your diabetes."  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped at Hojo's ignorance while laughing nervously.  
  
"So Kagome, do you want to go out with me this Friday?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip nervously while Miroku waited anxiously for her answer.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at him. "I can't this Friday, Hojo, I have too much work to do."  
  
"Oh," said Hojo, looking disappointed, while Miroku cheered silently. "Maybe on Saturday?" he asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Miroku stopped mid-dance.  
  
"Okay, bye Kagome!"  
  
The boy ran off while steam ran from Miroku's ears.  
  
Kagome was walking past the well house, humming cheerfully, when Miroku decided to make his presence known.  
  
He cleared his throat, causing Kagome to look up.  
  
She gasped and her books fell out of her arms.  
  
"M-miroku?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been walking towards the well house when someone stepped out in front of her. She looked up only to find Miroku. She stuttered his name while staring in disbelief.  
  
'How did Miroku get here?!'  
  
Kagome stepped over her fallen books and hugged the monk. "I missed you guys so much! I tried to get back through the well, but without the jewel shards it wouldn't work! It was so hard being here all alone! Please let me come back Mi. . ."  
  
Miroku had taken advantage of the sentimental moment by. . .erm. . .physically showing his euphoria at their reunion.  
  
Kagome wrenched out if the embrace, quickly removing Miroku's hand from her rear while slapping him across the face.  
  
"YOU JERK!" she shouted at him, breathing heavily. "Must you always be such a pervert?!"  
  
Miroku sighed while rubbing his cheek. "I am afraid so my dear Kagome. I think it is part of the curse Naraku put on me."  
  
"Yea right," Kagome muttered.  
  
'I can't believe it, he came back for me! Did he really miss me that much?'  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," Miroku said. "Please forgive me and come back home. Shippou and I really miss you."  
  
'Home. . . do I really consider the Feudal Era my home?'  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "Does. . .Inuyasha miss me?"  
  
Miroku looked taken aback by her question. "He doesn't admit that he does," Miroku said slowly. "Not even to himself, but I have a feeling, deep down, that he's lost without you."  
  
He smiled at her sadly and took her hand. "Would you come back with me, even if he didn't?"  
  
Kagome stared at the ground for a second, looking thoughtful, before looking into Miroku's eyes again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku startled her by pulling her into a hug that surprisingly did not include any groping. She relaxed into the hug and leaned against his chest. Smiling, and snuggling into the warm feeling he gave her.  
  
"I'll come back on one condition," she said, looking up at him while still relaxing the embrace.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You have to stay for dinner!"  
  
He released her, grinning, and bent down to help her pick up her books. "It's a deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede sat in her hut, making herbal remedies while staring at Inuyasha suspiciously. The hanyou hadn't been this cheerful since before Kagome left. Indeed he was smiling to himself and. . . humming?! The old woman was becoming quite frightened.  
  
"Inuyasha," she started cautiously. "Are ye feeling. . . alright?"  
  
Inuyasha simply threw his head back and laughed, a truly terrifying sound. "Oh yea Kaede," he said, chuckling. "I'm feeling just fine. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a mile away from the village, Shippou was lying on the ground with his tail tied in a knot and about sixteen bumps on his head. He moaned in pain.  
  
'When Miroku gets back, I'm going to kill-OW! My poor tail! Ugh. . . and I'm going to have to have Kagome sit Inuyasha about a thousand times. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome took Miroku by the hand and dragged him into the house. She grinned at his looks of amazement at everything and his eager questioning.  
  
"Mama, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home!"  
  
Souta rushed into the room to see his sister. "Hey Kagome! Guess what Mama got- hey who's this guy?"  
  
Kagome introduced Miroku and Souta to each other.  
  
"Inuyasha's cooler," said Souta.  
  
Miroku kept his polite smile glued to his face, while inwardly cursing the boy.  
  
"Well Miroku is much nicer than Inuyasha," said Kagome huffily.  
  
Miroku's grin grew a lot wider.  
  
Souta pouted. "Does this mean you're not going to marry Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome did not get he chance to pound her brother since her mother conveniently chose that time to walk into the room. "Hello dear, how was school?"  
  
"Fine," Kagome answered. "Look who I bumped into on the way home!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Miroku. "This must be another one of you friends from the other side of the well. . .Miroku right?"  
  
Miroku beamed inwardly. 'She talks about me!'  
  
"Yep!" Kagome answered. "Can he stay for dinner before we go back?"  
  
"Sure," her mother answered.  
  
Dinner passed by uneventfully except for the fact that Kagome's grandfather wouldn't stop asking Miroku questions, eager to meet a 'real monk' with spells that actually worked. After dinner, Kagome and Miroku sat down on the sofa and watched some television while her mother washed a spare uniform for her to bring with her.  
  
Miroku pressed the buttons on the remote in fascination and dropped it in shock when the channel changed to show something totally different.  
  
"These moving paintings are amazing!" he exclaimed. He changed the channel to MTV to reveal a lot female dancers wearing bathing suits in a music video. He gaped at the television and turned to Kagome.  
  
"W-women are allowed to dress so inappropriately in public?!" he asked. "What are they wearing?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Miroku's eager attitude. "They're wearing bathing suits. Women wear them when they go swimming. Men wear trunks instead."  
  
Miroku smiled slyly. "Do you have a bathing suit Kagome?"  
  
She blushed at his question.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself. 'I love the future!'  
  
All too soon, Kagome and Miroku had to leave. She grabbed her bag and waved good-bye to her family, and they both approached the well house.  
  
Before reentering the Feudal Era, Kagome turned to Miroku.  
  
"Thanks for coming to get me Miroku. I really missed everyone."  
  
Miroku insisted it was no problem before taking her hand and stepping towards the well. The jumped in together and fell through time, surrounded by glowing lights. Kagome stumbled when her feet hit the ground again and bumped into Miroku, blushing and mumbling, "Sorry."  
  
Miroku just smiled at her and looked up at the night sky above them. "Go ahead and climb up Kagome."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Like hell I will. I'm not going to give you an opportunity to look up my skirt. You go first, you pervert."  
  
Miroku sighed wearily and pulled himself up and out of the well using the vines growing up the sides. He dusted himself off and then turned around to help Kagome out.  
  
"We better get back to the village." Miroku said. "Inuyasha will want to see you."  
  
Kagome nodded and took Miroku's hand, surprising him. They walked along the path leading to the village in a comfortable silence, and when Kagome started to shiver, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
She glared at him suspiciously, to which he responded by smiling innocently and asking, "What?" After it became apparent that Miroku wasn't going to do anything naughty, Kagome relaxed and snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
"Who was that boy walking with you?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Kagome blushed at the inquiry. "He's just a boy from school."  
  
Miroku paused, considering whether or not to ask his next question.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Kagome blushed again. She looked at the ground and answered, "Not as anything more than a friend."  
  
Miroku smiled happily. "Good, less competition."  
  
Kagome looked up. "What did you say?"  
  
'Shit, did I say that aloud?!'  
  
"Nothing!" Miroku said quickly. Kagome eyed him suspiciously before relaxing against his chest again,  
  
They entered the village and knocked on the door to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Enter," answered her voice from inside.  
  
The two slid the door open and stepped into the hut. Inuyasha looked up upon their entrance and snarled when he saw Miroku's arm wrapped around Kagome.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU FREAKIN-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kaede sighed as World War III began. It looked like things were back to normal. . .  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 is finally completed! Not that much action, but hey, I'm undergoing some minor writers block. Hoped you liked it, and please review! Vote for whether you want a Kag/Mir pairing or Kag/Inu! It's pretty close right now! ^_^ Thanks for reading and being so patient! 


	6. Fluffy Inuyasha!

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I started a second story now so I've been busy writing stuff for that too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and um. . . as amazing as it seems, I don't have a bunch of junk to rattle off about at the moment, so here you go!  
  
Chapter 6: Fluffy Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome glared into the fire. The group had begun their shard hunting again without delay and Kagome was very annoyed at Inuyasha.  
  
'I can't stand that arrogant jerk! I get back and the first thing out of his mouth is, "Let's go shard hunting." He's acting like I was the one that chose to leave!'  
  
Her eyes softened.  
  
'He didn't even act like he missed me. . .'  
  
Kagome continued to gaze into the fire, lost in her own thoughts. Inuyasha was sulking in a tree above her. Shippou was curled up in her sleeping bag, snoring. Miroku. . .  
  
'Where is Miroku anyway?'  
  
Kagome had not noticed the monk was not sitting across the fire from her. She looked around uncertainly. "Miroku?" she called.  
  
She stood up. "Miroku, where are you?" She was getting worried.  
  
Above her, Inuyasha opened one eye. "Will you shut up? He said he was going for a walk about ten minutes ago." He snorted. "You were thinking so hard that you didn't even hear him leave, stupid."  
  
Kagome's cheeks flamed with anger and embarrassment at Inuyasha's statement.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUD!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground, glaring furiously at Kagome, only to become panicked when he saw tears in her eyes. "Kagome?!"  
  
She looked down at the ground so he couldn't see her tears. "I-I'm sorry for doing that Inuyasha. It's just. . . you've been so distant and angry with me lately, and I just don't know why! I wish. . . I just wish that you'd be more open with me, and tell me what's bothering you instead of making me feel so worthless."  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks get redder, if that was even possible. 'I'm babbling like a fool. No wonder he called me stupid.'  
  
Inuyasha approached her cautiously, hesitating before gathering her into his arms. "Hey! Um. . .Kagome. . . please. . .don't cry. I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome stopped her tears out of pure shock and looked up at Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
"Y-you're sorry? Really?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha mentally kicked himself.  
  
'Have I been so mean to her that she believes I can't say sorry?!'  
  
He sighed, trying to put his feelings into words.  
  
"I know I've been cold to you. I just. . .it's a habit of mine. I'm used to be distant with everyone, you know? I'm not used to caring about anyone. Kagome. . .you're the first person who has accepted me for who I am and what I am. I'm not used to feeling so strongly for someone. . .sometimes, I even think I. . ."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes urging him on silently.  
  
He took a deep breath and raised a clawed hand to gently touch her cheek.  
  
"I think I-"  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku needed to clear his head. He announced he was going to take a walk. As he left the campsite, he glanced back at Kagome, hoping to catch her eye and invite her to come along, but she was still glaring into the fire, not noticing anything around her. Miroku sighed heavily and walked into the woods.  
  
He didn't know how or when he fell in love with Kagome. His father had always told him it was best not to settle down with a girl until his Kazaana had been rid of. Miroku had recalled the fear his mother had lived in before she died. She had always been afraid that one day she would wake to find her husband gone and that she would see Miroku's life end the same way.  
  
Miroku sighed in despair.  
  
'All I know now is I love Kagome so much that it hurts.'  
  
Miroku looked up at the stars, face grim, before eventually turning around and heading back to the clearing they had decided to rest at for the night. He was shocked to see Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms upon his return.  
  
His heart sunk as Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes intensely, hanging on his every word. Almost feeling guilty for what he was about to do (almost being the key word there) Miroku cleared his throat loudly and entered the clearing.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's reactions were amusing to say in the least. Kagome's face turned as red as the flames of the fire as she stared determinedly at the ground. Inuyasha's face turned quite red as well, although it was not from embarrassment. Miroku smirked, hearing Inuyasha grind his teeth together in fury.  
  
"Yes, you are." Inuyasha said angrily, clutching Kagome tighter to him.  
  
Miroku's smirk disappeared at seeing Kagome's body tightly pressed against Inuyasha's her curves rubbing up against him.  
  
It was Inuyasha that smirked this time when Miroku started glaring. He could smell the monk's anger. He turned to Kagome, his eyes softening. "Come on Kagome, we'll finish this somewhere else."  
  
Kagome flashed him an apologetic look before Inuyasha placed an arm underneath her legs, lifting her up and holding her against his chest bridal style. He launched into the air, leaping over the treetops and quickly vanishing from Miroku's sight.  
  
Miroku sighed longingly, feeling defeated. He sat down near the fire and glared at it, just as Kagome had earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha scanned the area for a good place to talk to Kagome. He figured if he was going to tell her how he felt, he might as well tell her at a place that she would like.  
  
'Perfect!' he thought, spying a small river ahead with flowers off of the riverbanks. He landed atop a cliff overlooking the waterfall and set Kagome's feet on the ground, still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
She gazed at him, confused as to why he had brought her out here, but still trusting his reasons.  
  
"Kagome," he started. "I don't really know how to say this, but. . .I. . ."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it, unable to say the next word. He nearly screamed in frustration at his own foolishness. Kagome looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Yes?" she asked patiently. "Please, tell me Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha simply smiled and shook his head. "I think it would be easier to show you."  
  
He lowered his head, keeping eye contact to make sure she wasn't afraid. Her eyes widened slightly as his lips gently brushed hers, but she made no movement to escape his embrace.  
  
Seeing that she was not moving away, he pressed them together more firmly. He squeezed her to him more tightly, while lifting one of his arms to entangle his hand in her silky hair. His tongue brushed against her lips and entered her mouth, only to feel her respond shyly.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, rising to stand on her toes in order to gain more access to his mouth.  
  
Fireworks went off behind their closed eyes as they sunk deeper into the kiss, neither of them thinking about other people they loved. Miroku never ran across Kagome's mind and Kikyou was about the last thing on Inuyasha's mind.  
  
'YES! YES! YES! YES! HELL YES!' Inuyasha chanted in his mind.  
  
Kagome loved him back. Kagome returned his feelings. Kagome was kissing him, quite passionately too. Kagome was his. He was Kagome's. Inuyasha swore not to let her go after working so hard to get her.  
  
He pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers, looking down at her eyes, which were slightly glazed. She panted, smiling up at him dreamily.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She stood on tiptoes again to engage another kiss, feeling his lips curl upwards, smiling. Eventually, they broke apart again, Inuyasha stating they needed to get back to camp in order to get some sleep. He lifted her up again and ran back to the clearing in five minutes flat.  
  
Kagome glanced at Miroku after Inuyasha set her on the ground. The monk appeared to be fast asleep, leaning against a tree in a sitting position. Inuyasha assumed the same position against a tree on the opposite side of the fire which was now just a couple of glowing embers. He gestured for Kagome to sit in his lap, and she hesitantly took up the offer.  
  
She lay down in his arms, cradled against him comfortably. They spent a few moments just gazing at each other. Kagome twirled a piece of his long white hair around her finger lazily while Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles on her back. Eventually Kagome dozed off, leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.  
  
He looked up, hearing cloth rustle.  
  
'Ah, so the monk was awake this whole time?'  
  
Indeed, Miroku was staring-erm or glaring rather-at Inuyasha. Inuyasaha smiled at him happily, his eyes clearly saying, 'I win.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took a long time for Miroku to fall asleep, the image of Kagome nestled in Inuyasha's arms burned his eyes every time he closed them.  
  
'Inuyasha may have Kagome now, but I'm not giving up. I love her, and I know she has some kind of feeling for me. This is one battle I refuse to lose.'  
  
With that vow, Miroku dozed off, prepared to continue the battle for the girl he loved tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Phew! That took a long time! EEP! It's already 2:00AM! Ugh and I have a recital tomorrow. . . Anyway, just remember that the story isn't over yet, and pairings haven't been decided. Whoever doesn't get paired with Kagome will be paired with her in the next story so everyone wins! ^_^ Review please! 


	7. Inuyasha Gets More Competition!

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: O_O I got a lot of reviews. . . THAAANKKK YOUUUUU! Oh I just want to hug all of you! I never expected to get even 20 reviews for this story! *sniffles* Here's your new chapter! THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! ^___^  
  
Chapter 7: Inuyasha Gets More Competition!  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome smiled triumphantly. "Ha! You said yes Inuyasha! I'm going home for a week!"  
  
"No I didn't!" He bristled.  
  
Shippou nodded sagely. "You did Inuyasha. I heard you."  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to slam the kitsune into the ground. "No one asked you, you stupid fuzz ball!"  
  
Kagome scowled at him, but refrained from sitting him. "Look, I'll come back in five days instead of a week Inuyasha. You have to learn to understand that I have work to do back home that's important to my future."  
  
'Kagome,' Inuyasha thought desperately. 'Why can't realize that your home and future is here, with me?'  
  
Kagome smiled at his pouting and hugged him. "I'll be back before you know it, and I'll bring ramen."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of ramen and he released her reluctantly.  
  
Kagome gave Shippou a hug good-bye and then stepped towards Miroku.  
  
Her friendship with Miroku had been strained as of late. When Kagome woke up that night after sleeping in Inuyasha's arms, she had seen how Miroku avoided her eyes and avoided looking at Inuyasha altogether. She felt guilty for hurting him but didn't know what to do.  
  
He wasn't looking at her now either. He stared at his feet and stuck out a hand for her to shake. She ignored it and instead threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Miroku," she whispered to him. "I wish you could be happy too."  
  
Miroku, who had been stiff at first, returned the embrace and replied, "I still love you Kagome. If you ever change your mind, I'm here."  
  
Miroku could hear Inuyasha growling in the background as the embrace continued on for longer than what seemed to be necessary, but he held himself back for Kagome's sake, knowing that she needed to reconcile with the monk.  
  
However, he didn't hesitate to knock the monk to the ground when his hand wandered into the hem of Kagome's skirt.  
  
"Keep your freakin hands to yourself, monk!"  
  
Kagome simply smiled. Things were back to normal. She turned to leave, but Inuyasha caught her wrist and pull her to him, kissing her deeply. When he let go of her Kagome waved to everyone one last time before stumbling into the well, her knees still weak from the kiss Inuyasha gave her.  
  
Moments after Kagome jumped into the well, Inuyasha sent Miroku one last glare before heading back to the village. Miroku lifted himself off the ground, muttering very unmonkly things about a certain hanyou and followed.  
  
Shippou sighed wearily. Five days with Inuyasha and Miroku at each other's throat and no Kagome to stop them. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome's friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayami hurried up to her.  
  
Kagome grinned back at them. 'It's good to be home again. . .'  
  
"Yep! I'm back!"  
  
"I hope you're ready for the math test today!"  
  
'Eep! Not a math test. . .maybe it isn't that good to be home again. . .'  
  
"Hey Kagome are you alright," Ayami asked, waving a hand in front of Kagome, who seemed to be in a horrified trance. "You did study, right?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Um. . ."  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Kagome thanks the gods for whoever had interrupted her from answering her friend's question. She turned around to greet the person who had called her name. Upon catching site of Hojo, Kagome immediately had an urge to curl into a ball and cry.  
  
While on the inside she was thinking, 'Ugh, I can't deal with my friends trying to hook me up right now!' on the outside she simply smiled and greeted Hojo politely.  
  
"It's great to see you recovered from your chronic bronchitis, Kagome. We have that big oral presentation in History today."  
  
'Can this day get any worse?'  
  
"So Kagome. . .would you go with me to a movie this Friday night?"  
  
'Apparently, it can.'  
  
Kagome gazed at Hojo's hopeful face and looked down at the ground guiltily. She couldn't lead him on, not when she was with Inuyasha. It was just plain mean and if Inuyasha ever found that Hojo had even ASKED to go out the poor boy would get beaten to death.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo. I can't go."  
  
Hojo looked crestfallen before trying again. "What about Saturday?"  
  
"Um. . . I can't go out with you because I'm kind of already seeing someone."  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayami all shrieked what at the same time while Hojo just stared blankly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. Well. . .um, I'll be here if you ever want to reconsider my offer."  
  
Hojo quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran off to join his friends. The moment he was gone Kagome's three friends surrounded her, squealing about Hojo's kiss-"he just pecked me on the cheek!" Kagome protested vehemently-and about Kagome's mysterious boyfriend.  
  
"Wait a minute," Eri said. "You do have a boyfriend, right Kagome? You didn't just say that to get Hojo to stop asking you out, did you?!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Kagome protested. "Of course not! I do have a boyfriend- "  
  
This sent the three girls into hysterics all over again.  
  
"Do we know him?"  
  
"Is he hott?"  
  
"How far have you gone with him?"  
  
When Kagome was about to scream under the pressure of all the questions, the bell rang, calling all the students to class. Thanking whatever god that saved her from her plight, Kagome hurried to her first class which was math.  
  
No, today was not a very good day for Kagome Higurashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pass me that soup bowl, please?"  
  
"Make me, you stupid monk!"  
  
Kaede sighed. Today was not a very good day. It seemed Miroku was making an effort to be nice to Inuyasha, if only for the sake of finding the Shikon shards, but Inuyasha refused to be tolerant of a man who was a threat to his relationship with Kagome.  
  
'Only four more days. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Only four more minutes. . .'  
  
Kagome was sitting in Science class staring at the clock, willing the second hand to move faster. The last four days had been torture for her. Hojo had seemed to have redoubled his attempts at winning her affections and her friends wouldn't leave her alone about her 'mysterious boyfriend.' Not to mention the huge amount of work that had been piled on her shoulders by the teachers.  
  
'I can't wait to see Inuyasha again. . .I didn't realize how much I missed him until I was away from him. . .'  
  
The bell rang and Kagome quickly shot out of the classroom, waving a quick good-bye to her friends. She made sure she had all her books and hurried home to pack. Before she knew it she was jumping into the Bone Eater's Well and heading back to the Feudal Era.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give me the Shikon shards you hanyou fool, or I will destroy this entire village and all who inhabit it!"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed at the wolf demon's demands. "Not on your life! Now call your stupid wolves off and I may have mercy on you."  
  
The wolf demon that had introduced himself as Kouga smirked at Inuyasha before seemingly disappearing.  
  
Shippou gasped while Miroku just narrowed his eyes. 'That wolf is still around. . .he hasn't disappeared; he just moves really fast. I think we have a tough fight on our hands.'  
  
"Inuyasha, be on your guard. This Kouga seems to be unusually fast. You can't even see him anymore."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku. "I know what I'm doing! I may not be able to see him, but I can still smell him!"  
  
Without warning, Inuyasha swung the Tetusaiga at the ground, causing the remaining villagers to scream. Most of the citizens of the village had been evacuated when the wolf demons and their wolves had first arrived, but a few of them were still there, running around in panic.  
  
Inuyasha's swing had completely missed as Kouga appeared ten feet away, smirking. "Seems like you're a little slo-"  
  
Kouga stopped mid-taunt as he caught a new scent on the breeze. He smelt a powerful magical energy that was very rare. Miko energy. . .  
  
Ever since he heard of the Shikon shards he had been collecting them in order to better protect his tribe. He already had one in each leg and one in his arm. He had found out as much as he could about the breaking of the powerful Shikon Jewel and had heard about the miko that was collecting the shards. If anyone would have a lot of shards, it was the miko he caught scent of. . .  
  
Inuyasha eyed Kouga cautiously as the demon's smirk grew even wider. "I'm feeling gracious today hanyou, so I think I'm going to spare your life. Just remember that I'll be back."  
  
With that, Kouga barked an order to the rest of his pack members to head back home before speeding off in the opposite direction.  
  
Inuyasha looked smug after the demon's departure. "What a coward!"  
  
Miroku however, was not so sure that this had been a victory. Why would Kouga willingly leave behind the shards when he could have easily taken them? Unless. . .  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said anxiously. "How many days has it been since Kagome left?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in understanding before whirling around to face the direction Kouga had sped off to which happened to be the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome had some jewel shards in order to get through the well!  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha sped off to the well while Miroku followed as quickly as he could. Shippou ran to catch up, but soon gave up, panting.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" he whined. The kitsune turned around and huffed, deciding to find Kaede.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around, expecting to see at least Inuyasha waiting to greet her. She frowned at the unusual situation, but simply shrugged it off, heading towards the village.  
  
She was walking along cheerfully, glad to be back, when a strong wind blew past her, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. She blinked.  
  
'Okay. . .that was weird.'  
  
She quickly lifted herself off the ground, getting an unpleasant feeling she was being watched. She reached down to pick up her backpack only to drop it again.  
  
"Hello miko."  
  
Kagome looked up startled. A tall demon stood in front of her, grinning. His fangs showed slightly and Kagome swallowed nervously.  
  
"Um. . .hi?"  
  
He took a step foward, causing her to take a step back. She stumbled over her backpack and began to fall backwards.  
  
She closed her eyes and braced herself for a fall that never came. When she opened them she found herself in the arms of the demon. He was a little too close for comfort and had yet to relinquish his hold on her.  
  
"You have something that belongs to me," he growled into her ear.  
  
"I-I do? What?"  
  
The demon smirked. "Hand over the jewel shards. Now."  
  
A clawed hand came up to her neck threateningly.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran to the Bone Eater's Well as fast as he could. He knew he'd never catch up to Kouga; the guy was just too fast, but that didn't stop him from trying.  
  
By the time he found Kouga, the demon had Kagome wrapped in his arms and was threatening her for jewel shards. He saw red and snarled at Kouga who just smirked and turned around to face him, Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kouga smirked. "Is this your woman?"  
  
Inuyasha growled as Kouga nipped Kagome's neck with his teeth, making Kagome stiffen and her eyes widen in fright.  
  
"Let her go, or I kill you," Inuyasha said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Both of you hand over your jewel shards."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated as Kagome violently shook her head 'no.' Kouga brought a claw to her neck and made a small cut.  
  
"You have five seconds to surrender your shards."  
  
"5. . ."  
  
"4. . ."  
  
"3. . ."  
  
"2. . ."  
  
"WAIT! DON'T!"  
  
"1!"  
  
Kouga started to cut in to her neck deeper, making the girl whimper, when he was tackled from behind by Miroku, who had just arrived seconds earlier. Startled, he fell to the ground, Kagome rolling out of his arms. When Kouga looked up again he found the Tetsusaiga a centimeter away from his face.  
  
"It's over. Any last words before I kill you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"W-wait!" Kouga stuttered. "You don't understand."  
  
Kagome watched from Miroku's arms, shaking slightly from fear, as Inuyasha scoffed at Kouga's request. The monk quickly bandaged her neck, to which she smiled gratefully.  
  
Inuyasha quickly raised his sword and lowered it, Kagome watching in horrified fascination before crying out to stop.  
  
All three men stared at her. Kagome blushed under the scrutiny before pressing on.  
  
"Maybe we should hear him out. I mean, what if he really needed the shards for something? Maybe he's not that bad-"  
  
"Kagome-sama," interrupted Miroku. "This man just tried to kill you. I doubt his intentions are so noble that he would need to threaten your life to get the shards."  
  
"I need these shards to protect my pack!"  
  
"Keh!" said Inuyasha. "You must be weaker than I thought if you need shards just to protect your pack, Kouga. What kind of leader are you?"  
  
Kouga bared his teeth and growled, preparing to pounce.  
  
"Kouga, if this is really true, you will hand over all the jewel shards you have now and get your pack to help rebuild the village. If you break your promise in any way, we will kill you."  
  
Kouga looked down at the Tetsusaiga. He could sense the great power coming from the sword and had heard the legends about how it could kill one- hundred demons in one swing. Resigned to his fate, Kouga nodded. Kagome reached out a hand to help him up, and Kouga stared at her in amazement before taking it.  
  
He grinned at her. "You're not like most humans."  
  
He shook her hand. "It's a deal. I'll give you the shards now and then go get my pack."  
  
The moment Kouga released her hand, Inuyasha swept Kagome into an embrace and kissed her. Kagome responded shyly and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. When they didn't show any sign of stopping, Miroku coughed loudly. The two separated quickly, Inuyasha smirking and Kagome blushing.  
  
"I believe we should return to the village," Miroku said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and quickly swept Kagome off her feet and into his arms, despite her protests. Miroku sighed wearily and trudged after them with Kouga close behind, his eyes fixed on Kagome.  
  
'What a woman!'  
  
A/N: Whoa. . .that was really hard to write. I just hope you liked it! Make sure you review! ^_^ Oh and this is probably going to be the last update for awhile. I'm going on a vacation and probably won't have time to write another chapter until July 14 at the earliest. Sorry guys! _ Just pray my plane doesn't crash, ok? 


	8. The End?

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: SOORRY! Haven't updated in awhile, I know, but I was running short on ideas! This may be the concluding chapter to The Trouble with Monks so enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter 8: The End?  
  
"Bye Kouga! Thanks for all your help!"  
  
Kouga waved good-bye before speeding off, his speed still rather amazing even without the jewel shards.  
  
"Feh! Glad that idiot's gone!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Be nice Inuyasha! He kept his word!"  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the village," Miroku suggested, trying to avoid an argument between the two.  
  
"Fine! Hey Kagome, did you bring any ra-"  
  
Inuyasha stopped talking abruptly, his ears twitching furiously and his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to go," he mumbled. "Be back soon."  
  
With that, the hanyou sprung out of sight, leaving Kagome to stare after him, smiling sadly. Miroku studied her, not knowing why she looked to miserable.  
  
"It was silly of me, but I almost thought he'd forgotten about her."  
  
Miroku nodded sympathetically and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
'The reason Inuyasha left was because he sensed Kikyou. . .poor Kagome. . .she must feel horrible.'  
  
Miroku placed his hands on Kagome shoulders and faced her, successfully getting her to look him in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, don't let this get to you. I'm sure Inuyasha is out there right now telling Kikyou that he can't be with her anymore. Any man lucky enough to have a girl like you wouldn't just throw it away."  
  
Kagome sniffled and smiled weakly. "Thanks Miroku."  
  
"Anytime. Now, why don't we go back the village, and I'll cook you something for dinner, hm?"  
  
Miroku started to follow the path towards the village when Kagome called out to him.  
  
"Miroku. . .if you still have feelings for me, then why are you helping Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku smiled sadly. "I'd rather see you happy with another man then unhappy with me."  
  
It wasn't until that moment that Kagome truly realized how much Miroku cared about her. It made her insides squirm with guilt, but what could she do? She chosen Inuyasha and she couldn't just betray him. He was the one she had wanted all along! Right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha raced through the forest, dodging trees. He smelt Kikyou not far from here. It was time that he settled some unfinished business. Kagome had made her choice between him and Miroku, but Inuyasha still had his own decision to make.  
  
He burst into a clearing and realized where Kikyou had led him.  
  
The Goshinboku.  
  
This tree held so many memories for Inuyasha, both good and bad. Kikyou stood in the shelter of its branches, the wind tugging at her clothes and her black hair.  
  
"You came," she stated in monotone, though a small grin played on her face.  
  
"Kikyou, we need to talk," Inuyasha said, trying to remain firm.  
  
The miko remained silent, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"You've hurt me and the ones I care about. I love you, not for what you are now, but for what you used to be. You have changed for the worst, Kikyou. You have five seconds to think of a good reason for me not to kill you."  
  
Kikyou's cold mask fell as her eyes filled with tears. "You'd really kill me, Inuyasha? You'd kill me after you swore to protect me?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes mirrored her sadness. "Kikyou, look at yourself! You are a shadow of what you once were! You are driven by hatred. You deserve peace, Kikyou. Please, let me end your torment.  
  
Any sadness that was in Kikyou's eyes was replaced by anger. Her hands began to glow pink with her miko energy as she called her soul stealers into the clearing. The great pale snakes slithered through the air, and the moaning of lost souls echoed around them.  
  
"I am not ready to die, Inuyasha. I refuse to leave this earth. You are threatening my survival, and for that you must die!"  
  
All at once, the soul stealers flew at Inuyasha, determined to end his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Miroku had almost reached the village when a soul stealer flew passed them, heading in the opposite direction.  
  
"That was one of Kikyou's soul stealers!" said Kagome.  
  
Miroku looked grim. "It's odd that it would just fly past us."  
  
Kagome shuddered. "I have a bad feeling about this, Miroku. Come on!"  
  
The two of them ran after the soul stealer, trying their best to keep up. However, the demon was much faster and it soon vanished from sight.  
  
"Now what?" Miroku panted.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She stared into the distance where the soul stealer was last seen.  
  
'Kikyou is probably planning to steal Inuyasha's soul. If we don't hurry up, by the time we find them it will be too late! But where could they be. . .'  
  
Kagome could've slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner. She grabbed Miroku by the hand and dragged him forward.  
  
"Come on, Miroku! We have to hurry! They're at the Goshinboku!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome screamed upon entering the clearing. Several soul stealers were wrapped around Inuyasha, binding him tightly. The hanyou seemed to be unconscious, his bowed and eyes closed. The ground below him was beginning to split. Smoke and flame rose all around him as the wrath of hell prepared to take him in. Once he descended into that pit, there would be no coming back.  
  
As Kikyou looked on, the only emotion she revealed was the burning hatred in her eyes. "It ends now, Inuyasha. I'm taking you to hell with me, where we shall both suffer for eternity! We were meant to be together. . . forever."  
  
Kagome watched everything happened in slow motion. Kikyou started to float into the pit with Inuyasha. Kagome tried to run to him, though she didn't have any idea what she would do, but she was caught by Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed, struggling to get out of Miroku's arms.  
  
The flames were now licking at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Kagome, stop! You're going to get killed!"  
  
Feeling extremely guilty, Kagome elbowed Miroku in the gut and raced towards Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA, WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Upon saying these words, Kagome began to glow with a radiant pink light. The light grew larger and swept over the entire area, blinding everyone. Kagome felt like she was floating, and for a moment, she was completely at peace. Then the light cleared as quickly as it came, leaving amazing results behind.  
  
The ground had sealed, as if it had never cracked and there were no soul stealers in sight. Inuyasha lay on the ground unmoving, and a pile of clay shards was all that remained of Kikyou.  
  
After the huge amount of miko energy Kagome had released, she felt completely drained. She felt her knees give out and fell to the ground. The last thing she felt before losing consciousness was the feeling of warm arms wrapping around her protectively as she fell towards to ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since Kikyou's attempt on Inuyasha's life. Things had pretty much gone back to normal. They had returned to shard hunting, and in a few days, Kagome would return home to visit her family and go to school, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Miroku seemed to have accepted the fact that Kagome was never going to be his. Though he still claimed that he would always love her, he knew that he needed to move on.  
  
They were currently spending the night at an inn after spending a hard battle to get a jewel shard from a snake youkai. Miroku had gone for walk (to the bar next-door ^_^), Shippou was asleep, and Kagome was treating Inuyasha's wounds, even though he insisted that he didn't need her to.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop squirming! You're just making this more difficult then it has to be!" Kagome said, exasperated, while trying to clean a nasty cut above his eye.  
  
"Argh! Kagome, will you cut it out?! It will heal by itself you know!"  
  
Kagome ignored him and used a cloth with antiseptic on his cut.  
  
"Oww! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"  
  
Kagome snorted with laughter and finished her work by putting a bandage on his head.  
  
"You're such a baby, Inuyasha! I'm done now so you can stop whining. You should really be more careful though. If that cut from the snake's scales had been any lower your eye could have been seriously damaged!"  
  
Kagome started moved her hands away, but Inuyasha grabbed them and held them in his own. He stared into her eyes deeply, making her feel as if he were x-raying her.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome trembled under the intensity of his gaze as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers and she felt all of her problems melt away. He released her hands, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull them closer together. One of his hands entangled in her hair as he deepened this kiss, igniting a passion that neither of them had ever felt.  
  
Without warning, Inuyasha broke them apart. Kagome stared at him, confused and slightly hurt. She grew even more bewildered when he pulled a small box from his pocket and roughly forced it into her hands while blushing.  
  
She looked at him questioningly, and he gruffly told her to open it, not meeting her eyes. Kagome gasped when she saw what lay inside. There was a silver ring with a beautiful stone colored a rich indigo in the center of the band. It was surrounded by diamonds and seemed to shine even in the dim light of the dieing fire.  
  
"Um. . .once when I was in your time I asked your mom about your mating rituals. She said that part of 'marrying' was giving you a ring. I didn't know how to get one in your time so I had to give you that one. It was my mother's and. . .well. . .will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome had never seen Inuyasha look so nervous. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Yes, I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two years later Naraku was finally defeated. Kagome had to make the difficult choice of remaining in the Feudal Era forever. She decided that her place was with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends and by wishing on the Shikon no Tama, she sealed the well forever, so nobody would be able to disturb the flow of time. She would miss her family, but there was no future for her there as she had already completely failed out of school.  
  
Soon after the well was closed, Inuyasha and Kagome were married or 'mated' as Inuyasha called it. They lived in the village with Shippou who grew up to be a powerful demon and was declared guardian of Kaede's village. Kaede died shortly after the final battle and was laid to rest under the Goshinboku.  
  
As for a certain monk. . . when he met Sango, he knew she was the one for him and used all of his charm to win her over. Unfortunately, his 'charm' consisted of groping and lecherous comments. Nevertheless, despite his 'wandering hands,' Sango found herself falling for him and they were eventually married after the quest was over.  
  
And that's pretty much how the story goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
  
A/N: Yep! This is the end folks! Sorry it took so long to finish, but I really ran out of ideas. I know this ending might really disappoint some people (most of them being Kag/Mir fans) but if I get at least. . .seven people asking for an alternate ending then I'll write one. Thanks to everyone who read this story! I would never have completed this story if it hadn't been for all of your support! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me write my first complete story! 


	9. Alternate Ending Miroku Wins!

Title: The Trouble with Monks  
  
Author: Dark Whispers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. *sighs* That was hard.  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Takes place when Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou meet Miroku. Miroku starts taking an interest in Kagome and Kagome starts taking an interest in him. Inuyasha is not having a good time.  
  
Pairings: Miroku/Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
A/N: It's the moment all you Mir/Kag fans have been waiting for! (Lol just so you know, I was planning on making an alternate ending whether you wanted it or not. I wanted a Mir/Kag pairing from the beginning!) Thank you for all the reviews everyone and enjoy the final chapter!  
  
Chapter 9: Alternate Ending; Miroku Wins!  
  
Kagome and Miroku were walking back to the village to eat dinner. Inuyasha had bolted off after sensing Kikyou nearby. Miroku just didn't understand the hanyou. He had *Kagome.* What kind of idiot would go after a dead corpse when they had a girl like Kagome?  
  
The poor girl looked miserable, her head bowed towards the ground as she walked. Miroku watched her uncertainly. He didn't know how to snap her out of her grief. It was depressing to see a girl that was usually so bubbly and full of life become so sullen.  
  
"Hey Kagome. . . how about we go on a nice walk and take your mind off of things, ne? I know of waterfall nearby that looks really beautiful at night. Do you want to see it?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at his attempt to cheer her up. She sniffled while wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'd love to take a walk with you Miroku. I wasn't feeling that hungry anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was feeling rather depressed.  
  
'I thought he'd finally forgotten about Kikyou. It was silly of me to ever think he could though. She was his first love. He probably still has feelings for her. After all, she is prettier than me, and her powers are more developed. She isn't clumsy. She can actually hit something with a bow and arrow. She's know him for longer. . .'  
  
Miroku watched sadly as Kagome walked at his side, her face neutral, but her eyes betraying all of the pain she held inside. He just hoped that seeing the waterfall would cheer her up.  
  
The two walked in silence, each mulling through their own thoughts. They quickened their pace when they heard the sound of running water. Kagome's breath was taken away when she saw the waterfall. It cascaded down from the cliffs into the foaming pool of water below. Glowing fireflies flew throughout the area, and flowers bloomed all around.  
  
Kagome saw it as the most beautiful place on earth, and for just a moment, she forgot all of her worries about Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
The moment ended all too soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku grinned upon seeing Kagome's eyes light up. Just as he had predicted, she loved the waterfall. He had found it while walking one of the nights that Kagome was in her own time and had vowed to take her there someday. However, the setting was very romantic, and that made Miroku slightly bitter as it only reminded him of the fact that Kagome wasn't his and that she would never be his.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Did you ever wish you could take back something you've done, even though you know it's not possible?"  
  
Miroku hesitated before answering. There were a lot of wrong choices he had made in his life. The first thought that came to mind was the time that he had groped the daughter of his village's elder in front of her husband, which resulted in the entire village chasing him away from his home with torches and pitchforks when he was eighteen. Of course, then he remembered that he made more costly mistakes, the worst of them being letting Kagome go.  
  
"Yes, I have Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned to him impatiently.  
  
"Well, what did you do about it?!"  
  
He sighed wearily. "Nothing, but I wish I had."  
  
"You're not helping, Miroku!"  
  
Miroku stared at her innocently while smirking inwardly. She was getting quite flustered. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were flashing angrily. Her skirt was blowing in the wind and her chest was heaving up and down, up and down, up-  
  
"MIROKU! STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!"  
  
Kagome slapped Miroku, startling him out of his. . .fantasies. The monk stumbled, leaning backwards. He fell towards the water, arms waving madly as he tried to regain balance. He latched onto the nearest object for support, which, of course, was Kagome. Everything from there happened in slow motion. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as Miroku grabbed her arm while falling, inevitably pulling both of them in the water with a loud-  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Kagome surfaced while gasping for breath. Flipping her hair out of her face, she spun around wildly, searching for Miroku.  
  
'When I get my hands on that no good monk I'm going to KILL HIM! This water is really cold!'  
  
It had been about thirty seconds when Kagome started to get worried. She swam around to the middle of the water, diving under every now and then.  
  
"Miroku? Come on, this isn't funny! Come out right-KYAA!"  
  
Miroku had snuck up behind her while she wasn't looking. He tackled her and dunked her head underwater playfully. Kagome resurfaced, sputtering and enraged.  
  
"You are such a jerk, Miroku! This is the third uniform I've ruined in a month!"  
  
Miroku smirked. "You're the one who pushed me in."  
  
"You were being perverted!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ah, but do you have proof I was being perverted?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and closed it like a fish while Miroku chuckled at her inability to defend herself. He was cold and soaked to the bone, but seeing Kagome like this was completely worth it. Her hair clothing was completely plastered to her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
Kagome watched Miroku curiously. His eyes were slightly glazed and he was. . .drooling? She snapped her fingers in front of his face and called his name but he didn't seem to be responding. Then she remembered what she was wearing and quickly put two and two together.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Arms crossed over her chest, Kagome made her way towards the shore. A blush covered her cheeks.  
  
"You are such a pervert!"  
  
Miroku followed, stumbling every now and then, a goofy smile still on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Miroku were walking in silence once again, but this time the silence was comfortable. Kagome was walking along smiling happily, no longer brooding over what Inuyasha was doing, and Miroku was happy to see her in good spirits again. When Kagome began to shiver from the cold so Miroku placed his wet outer robe around her shoulders, hoping it would provide some comfort. She smiled at him appreciatively and blushed.  
  
The entered the village and walked into Kaede's hut. Shippou immediately bounded up to Kagome and tackled her, eager for a hug.  
  
"I made Kaede save you and Miroku some dinner, Kagome! I made sure she didn't save any for Inuyasha though! He was really mean to me this afternoon! Do you know what he did this afternoon? When you weren't looking he-"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, you little runt!"  
  
Inuyasha had returned, looking quite annoyed about something. He glared at Shippou accusingly before walking over to Kagome to hug her. He frowned when he noticed she was wet.  
  
"Oi, why are you and the monk wet, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blushed and glanced at Miroku nervously. The monk simply cleared his throat and suggested that they eat before the food got cold. Kagome was relieved even though one look at Inuyasha told her that she would be giving an explanation later.  
  
They ate in a tense silence that was only broken by Shippou's chatter and Kagome's responses. After dinner, they prepared to go to sleep, but Inuyasha gruffly announced that he needed to talk to Kagome, which was a not so subtle hint for Miroku and Shippou to leave the hut. The two of them obliged, though they stayed relatively close to the window outside in order to hear what they were discussing.  
  
Kagome chewed her lip nervously, clutching Miroku's robe more tightly to herself as wind gusted through the open window. Inuyasha wrenched the robe out of her grip and instead draped his haori over her. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You were beginning to smell like the monk," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Don't you have a change of clothes or something?"  
  
Kagome shook her head causing Inuyasha to sigh before pushing her closer to the fire.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, what are they saying, Shippou?"  
  
"If you stop asking me I might actually hear something! OW! You just stepped on my tail!"  
  
"Shut up, the door just opened!"  
  
Both Shippou and Miroku were silent as Kagome opened the door to the hut and took off into the forest without looking back. The two eavesdroppers exchanged glances before heading off in opposite directions, Shippou into the hut, and Miroku into the forest.  
  
Miroku followed Kagome as she ran. She came to a stop at the well, and for one terrifying moment, he thought she was going back to her time where he couldn't reach her, but she simply collapsed at the well's edge and put her head in her hands, sobbing softly.  
  
"Kagome?" he called softly.  
  
The said girl's head shot up, her eyes wide. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she peered into the darkness, trying to figure out who had called her.  
  
"W-w-hose there?" she asked, trembling.  
  
Miroku stepped forward cautiously, and Kagome's shoulders slumped in relief, the tension flowing out of her body.  
  
"Miroku, thank God it's just you."  
  
The monk knelt down beside her shuddering form and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"I wish I didn't fall to pieces like this over Inuyasha all the time. It's just. . .I thought he finally loved me the way I loved him. . .and then he just comes out and tells me that he isn't sure if he made the right choice between Kikyou and me and asks me to wait for him! I don't know what to do. I hate not knowing if it's me he sees or Kikyou."  
  
Miroku held her as she sobbed onto his shoulder.  
  
"Will you wait for him?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I-I'm not sure anymore. What should I do, Miroku?"  
  
"You already know what I did."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, startled.  
  
'Miroku. . .he waited for me. . .he waited for me even after I choose Inuyasha. It must have caused him so much pain. . .to watch the one that he loved walk away with another.'  
  
A grin crossed her face. There was no way she was going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Thanks Miroku. I know what I have to do."  
  
Miroku nodded wearily, thinking he was going to lose her all over again. That's why he was completely surprised when Kagome pressed her lips to his while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I choose you, Miroku. You're the one who was always there for me, and I love you."  
  
Miroku's heart swelled with happiness as he returned the kiss. Inuyasha's haori fell to the ground, as if Kagome was shedding old burdens and welcoming new beginnings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Phew! I finally finished it! This was a lot of fun to write, and I have to say I like the Kag/Mir ending better! ^_~ Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and flamed! Lol I never would have gotten this far without you! See ya!  
  
-Dark Whispers ^_^ 


End file.
